She's A Lady and Ladies Shouldn't Be Messed With
by orchidxstar
Summary: Ichigo decides to listen to some music so he won't have to hear Rukia yell at him, but when he presses play and a song that defines their relationship comes on is it coincidental? I think not! Oneshot. R&R!


So yeah I took a quick break from my other story to write this one because I wanted to get it down when it came to mind. It's a songfic which is strange because I'm not the biggest fan of them but here I am writing one, go figure which by the way the song is She's a Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids. I figured I couldn't pass this idea up though because I thought this song perfectly fits Ichigo and Rukia! And with that I hope you enjoy!

She's A Lady and Ladies Shouldn't Be Messed With

"Ichigo, You good for nothing bastard! I told you not to just throw all your laundry in the closet, you know I sleep in there!"

He was doing homework and the last thing he wanted to do was listen to Rukia bitch about something stupid. He didn't even bother to remind her that it was his closet anyways. Without acknowledging her he put his headphones in to drown out the sound of her yelling.

All he could see was her hands waving all over the place, occasionally pointing at him as she yelled, her facial expression angry as he pressed play.

**_I'm in love with a girl I hate_**

**_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_**

**_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic_**

**_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second_**

"Ichigo you aren't doing it right!"

He was just learning how to fight hollows and unfortunately Rukia was helping him train. It wasn't that she wasn't experienced enough or anything but everything had to be done her way, no exceptions.

If you want to finish a hollow off fast you just have to approach it dead on! Not from behind like you've been trying to do lately. It's just not as efficient."

"Well just because you're so short that it probably can't even see you approaching doesn't mean that method will work for me. I don't know if you've noticed but I am a little taller than you." He said as he stood next to her, towering over her.

"I'm not _that_ short! What are you talking about?!"

"Um hi, have you looked in a mirror lately!? I'm pretty sure if we measured you we'd find that you are considered a legal midget."

"You disrespectful idiot, just get back to your training!" She yelled and carried on with her teaching.

**_She's a backseat driver,_**

**_A drama provider, an instant update of the world_**

**_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter,_**

**_She's attractive but bitter_**

"Oh Rukia you look lovely!"

"Yeah you look great!" He heard the group of guys and girls he went to school with complement her.

Everyone was going to go out for the night and it required some dressing up. He expected something simple from her but what he saw was something completely different. There she stood in a tight black dress that was cut just low enough to let the mind wander and imagination take over without giving it all away.

"Oh, why thank you!" she replied back to everyone with a beaming smile.

He hadn't expected her look that good. He knew she was attractive and all but he tried to keep things between them strictly on a business level. He could accept her as a friend and that's all, but this particular dress was making that imaginary contract he constructed quite hard to follow. In fact she took his breath away as soon as he glanced over at her. He wanted to say something to her like "You look beautiful" but he was afraid she would pick up on it and that was just too risky.

"Yeah, nice dress midget." He said so monotone that it came off sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! I was just saying it's a nice dress! Why do you have to get so defensive? Is it a midget thing or something?"

"See! That's what I'm talking about, there's always a comeback to everything!"

She walked away angrily. He was completely annoyed that she had picked a fight, and in front of all their friends, but he couldn't help thinking how good she looked in that dress as he watched her walk away.

**_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_**

**_It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me_**

**_If you think that I'm not worth your time_**

**_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_**

**_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_**

Sometimes they fought so much and she would get so frustrated that locking herself in his closet would not be enough. Sometimes she left for a night or two. This in turn, would then only leave him frustrated.

Sure the peace and quiet would be nice, but after the moment she would say "FINE, I'M LEAVING." he would become worried sick.

He would wake up multiple times in the middle of the night wondering if she was ok. Sometimes he wouldn't even get any sleep.

Why am I worried so much about that little brat? All she does is give me a headache, plus she's perfectly capable of handling things herself, he would think. Still, he worried, but in the end she would always come back to him and the night she did, he slept the best he had ever slept in his entire life.

**_Take off your shoes, come in the room_**

**_And baby let's try not to argue_**

**_Turn out the lights, turn on the radio_**

**_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_**

**_I'm too busy loving you,_**

**_I'm too busy loving you_**

"Goodnight Ichigo" Rukia said as she entered his door and made her way to the closet.

He started laughing when he saw his pajamas that were way to big hanging off her arms and dragging on the floor.

"Hey, there's nothing else to wear! It was either this or nothing!" She defended, not realizing what she got herself into.

"Oh well thank God you found something then." He said still laughing. He said this just to see her get mad but he was taken back when he thought of her well, in option B. This made him slightly embarrassed. He felt the heat rise to the surface of his face and hoped she had not seen it.

Lucky for him though she just grunted and got into the closet, slamming the door shut like usual.

**_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_**

**_It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me_**

**_If you think that I'm not worth your time_**

**_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_**

**_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_**

"Why the hell do you have to draw everything out?! It gets so annoying! I mean, maybe if they were actually good than fine, but that is the worst thing I have ever seen!"

He stared at the drawing she made for her next demonstration and he couldn't even tell if she drew a cat or a bear and he didn't even want to go into whatever the hell was on the other side of the paper.

"Can you stop making fun of my drawings!? I think they help serve as innovative visual aids for various situations." She said in a proud manner. If there was anything Rukia was most proud of, it were her infamous drawings.

"So you think by talking like an adult it will make up for drawing like a five year-old?"

"Fine, you learn it on your own then! And I'd like to see you do better!" Rukia said as she threw the notebook at him.

**_Here I am_**

**_There you go again, again_**

**_We will not ever be eighteen again, again_**

**_And I'm worn out of fighting_**

**_And every night you leave crying_**

**_And I could use some time_**

**_And here I am_**

**_There you go again, again  
_**

**_So here I am, I'm dying_**

**_Here waiting for you, waiting for you_**

**_Come back, come back to me_**

**_And I'll take you gladly_**

**_And I'll take you in again_**

That night. That night when everything turned around, he watched her leave.

He laid on the ground waiting to die, but only thinking about one thing, her.

All the bickering, the yelling even her horrible drawings were gone. But he couldn't have felt more empty, for when he thought about it he actually had fun picking small fights with her, and something about the way she yelled at him he thought was almost attractive, and the fact that her artistic capability was that of a five year olds made her all the more cute.

He knew that no matter how much they fought, he needed her in his life, and he was going to get her back not matter what it took.

**_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_**

**_It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me_**

**_If you think that I'm not worth your time_**

**_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_**

**_It's a turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me_**

**_If you think that I'm not worth your time_**

**_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_**

**_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_**

"Ichigo…ICHIGO" She yanked the headphones out of his ear. he pressed pause.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She said

"No, but the yelling is giving me a headache, so enough talking."

"Why you!.." but she was suddenly interupted.

He stood up, pulled her up to him and kissed her. It wasn't long, but it was just long enough to get his point across.

He pulled away and looked at her for a second to see her blush and a smile come across her face. She touched her lips and avoided eye contact for a moment but the moment was ruined as soon as she looked back at him.

"Well why do you look so content right now!? Don't you remember that I was yelling at you two seconds ago?! YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND THINK I WON'T BE MAD ANYMORE!" And with that she stormed into his closet and shut the door for the night, but this time she did it with a smile on her face.

He laughed and put his headphones back in and pressed play.

_**She's a lady and ladies** **shouldn't be messed with.**_

_**

* * *

**A/n: So yeah just a quick little idea I wanted to get down. Let me know what you all think and review please!!  
_


End file.
